Esclava eterna de tus caricias
by AmmI90
Summary: Antiguo imperio romano, una joven casada por conveniencia, un esclavo enamorado de ella. ¿Corresponderá ella a sus sentimientos? ¿que consecuencias les traerán sus actos? Un amor tras la muerte. shortfic Lemmon
1. Encuentro

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, yo me limito a hacerlos sufrir y a cambiar los escenarios. **

**En un primer momento vereis que los personajes no se llaman Edward y Bella aunque los reconocereis físicamente, dadme un poco de tiempo y por favor seguid leyendo. Gracias ;)**

**

* * *

**

**ESCLAVA ETERNA DE TUS CARICIAS**

Encuentro:

-Yo, os deseo mi señora, mi amor y devoción por vos van más allá de lo que corresponde a un esclavo por su ama. Se que tan solo soy el más humilde de vuestros esclavos pero no puedo reprimir lo que mi corazón lleva gritando tanto tiempo. Se que estoy siendo muy osado y está fuera de lugar de manera que aceptaré de buena gana el castigo que deseéis imponerme tan solo porque es vuestra voluntad- el joven Spurius temblaba de temor ante el castigo que estaba por venir.

La reprimenda y los azotes nunca llegaron, no al menos de manos de su joven ama Laetitia, quien se arrodilló frente a él para quedar a su altura y situando ambas manos en las mejillas del esclavo, acercó sus labios a los de él hasta que se unieron. El muchacho había soñado con este momento desde que Laetitia apareció en la casa de su señor Tolomeo tras casarse con éste, quedando prendado al instante de su belleza pura.

Laetitia, a sus catorce años se había visto obligada a casarse por conveniencia con un rico mercader de la ciudad. Éste, aunque cuidaba bien de ella y le dedicaba todas sus atenciones, nunca había poseído el corazón de la muchacha, muy al contrario que su cuerpo, que tomaba cuando le venía en gana.

Tolomeo era envidiado en toda la ciudad por poseer una de las mujeres más hermosas del imperio romano y además haberla adquirido por muy poca dote puesto que procedía de una familia humilde.

Laetitia tenía un cuerpo estilizado, con curvas suaves que la hacían similar a una estatua esculpida en mármol puesto que su piel era igual de pálida que esta piedra. Su largo y ondulado cabello castaño solía estar recogido en un moño que le hacía su esclava cada mañana y adornaba su cuerpo con las telas más maravillosas y finas gracias a las riquezas de su marido. Su rostro aniñado tenía forma de corazón y en él lucían sus grandiosos orbes marrones que iluminaban más que el faro de la cercana ciudad de Alejandría. La chica era además diestra en las artes de la música y la literatura.

Al escuchar las palabras de Spurius su corazón se había detenido por un instante, pues llevaba un tiempo observándolo disimuladamente, suspirando por el en cada esquina e imaginando que eran sus manos las que la tocaban cuando estaba en la intimidad con su marido. El momento en el que comprendió que el joven esclavo correspondía sus sentimientos fue el momento más feliz y a la vez más triste de su vida puesto que aún sabiéndose dichosa de ser amada ese amor nunca podría ser cierto por sus condiciones.

Aún con todo Laetitia se dejó llevar por la pasión que prendió su cuerpo en aquel mismo instante, deseando a sus diecinueve años saber que era sentirse realmente entre los brazos de alguien que la amase en cuerpo y alma.

Aquel beso que había comenzado como algo tierno y dulce en el que los labios de ambos se movían al compás y se amoldaban a la perfección fue aumentando su intensidad. Spirus acarició con su lengua el labio inferior de Laetitia pidiéndole permiso para adentrarse en su boca, cosa que esta le concedió al instante.

Nunca había recibido aquel tipo de besos por parte de Tolomeo, le agradó pensar en lo diferente que se sentía con el joven muchacho que la acariciaba en estos momentos. Sus manos se desplazaron a la nuca del muchacho, acercándolo más a ella intentando profundizar el beso.

Spurius tomó confianza y pasó sus manos por la cintura de la chica acercándola a él, sintiendo su calor a través de la tela que los cubría.

Sin romper la danza de sus lenguas que se frotaban y acariciaban, fueron levantándose del suelo, quedando de pie uno frente al otro. Necesitaban oxigeno pero la necesidad de uno por el otro les hacía retrasar el momento lo máximo posible.

Cuando decidieron separarse para tomar una bocanada de aire se fundieron en un abrazo en el que ambos sintieron que por fin habían encontrado su lugar en el mundo.

-Mi señora, me hacéis el hombre más feliz del mundo al aceptarme de tal forma- Suspiró Spurius mientras besaba primero una de las mejillas de la chica, luego la otra, sus labios, su mentón y descendió hacía su clavícula.

-Spurius, ahora no soy tu señora, soy Laetitia, una mujer, una que te ama más que a su vida

La lengua del chico acarició suavemente desde el hueso de su clavícula hasta la base de su nuca, mientras con sus manos retiró el pasador que le recogía el pelo de Laetitia.. En aquel momento Spurius pensó que las diosas en el Olimpo estarían celosas por la belleza de su dueña, pues ella podía disponer de él a placer y él solo por cumplir su voluntad sería feliz.

La joven acarició los trabajados y musculosos brazos del muchacho, su pecho… deslizó las manos agarrando la gruesa tela que cubría aquel apetecible cuerpo y tiró hacia arriba para poder apreciarlo en su completa desnudez.

Su cuerpo era atlético, con cada uno de sus marcados músculos, su piel, bronceada por el sol mediterráneo. Mechones de su extraño pelo cobrizo desordenado caían por su frente ocultando, en ocasiones, unos llamativos ojos verdes que desprendían ahora una ternura infinita. Sus labios finos eran tan suaves y cálidos como la chica había soñado.

Laetitia atacó de nuevo los labios del muchacho que la fue acorralando contra la pared. Posó las manos en los muslos del chico y fue ascendiendo con sus manos, acercándose a su creciente erección. Pasó a besar cada músculo, cada línea que se formaba en el pecho de su esclavo mientras este, jadeando, llevó sus manos hacia la aguja que retenía el vestido de Laetitia sobre su cuerpo.

La caricia de la suave tela al deslizarse por su cuerpo y el roce de su largo cabello en su espalda desnuda mandó una descarga eléctrica a cada terminación nerviosa y contribuyó a aumentar la sensación de humedad en su sexo.

Los jadeos de ambos retumbaban en la habitación que olía a sudor y excitación.

A Spurius se le detuvo la respiración al verla completamente desnuda frente a él, no se explicaba como era tan afortunado de ser él quien pudiese tocarla y amarla.

Las manos de Laetitia frotaron suavemente el miembro del moreno haciéndolo crecer al máximo. Su cuerpo perlado de sudor la reclamaba al instante.

Con sus manos acarició aquellos cálidos y níveos pechos frotando con los pulgares los rosados pezones, que al instante se irguieron y endurecieron. Los jadeos y gemidos de Laetitia eran como un coro de ángeles instalados en su cabeza.

Sustituyó una de sus manos por su boca, lamiendo y mordiéndolo suavemente, desplazando las atenciones de su mano al bajo vientre de la chica.

Sus muslos y aquellos pequeños rizos brillaban por la humedad que se deslizaba desde su centro. Con un simple toque en este, Spurius logró que Laetitia susurrase su nombre. Siguió trabajando sobre su clítoris a la vez que introducía un dedo dentro de ella, bombeando suavemente para añadir otro poco después y deleitarse con la voz de la chica llamándolo poco antes de lamer y morder el lóbulo de su oreja.

Spurius, tremendamente excitado y dejándose llevar por sus más bajos instintos se posicionó en la entrada de la chica y la penetró de un solo golpe, sin interrumpir el contacto visual con los ojos de la chica en ningún momento y gimiendo su nombre en ese preciso momento.

La joven castaña subió las piernas a las caderas de su amante reclinándose contra la pared y enterrando su rostro en el hueco del cuello de este, mientras él la sujetaba por el trasero con una de sus manos y entrelazaba los dedos de la otra con los de la muchacha.

Sus pechos subían y bajaban acelerados por la dificultad de la respiración, la fricción de los pezones de la chica sobre los pectorales del esclavo el provocaba escalofríos de placer.

-Te amo, por siempre y para siempre, Laetitia

-Por siempre y para siempre Spurius, mi gran y único amor, con toda la fuerza de mi ser

Él embestía fuerte y rápido, con movimientos enérgicos que los estaban acercando al cielo. Comenzó a sentir los espasmos en las paredes de Laetitia que se ceñían más sobre su miembro y con dos estocadas más la lava de ambos cuerpos se fundió dentro de ella, dejándoles sentir un tropel de sensaciones en el borde del abismo de la liberación: placer, satisfacción, ternura y por supuesto el gran amor que escapaba por cada uno de los poros de ambos cuerpos.

Aún sin salir del cálido y estrecho interior de Laetitia, Spurius los llevó hasta el montón de paja que le servía de lecho, dejando descansar allí sus agotados cuerpos.

La muchacha tomó una fina cadena de plata que llevaba en la muñeca y la depositó en la mano del chico cerrándola con fuerza después.

-Guarda esto siempre contigo como parte de mi y yo te acompañaré, pues aunque me debo a mi señor Tolomeo yo solo pensaré en ti

-Mi Venus- dijo el joven descolgando de su cuello un pequeño colgante que denotaba su condición de esclavo- toma este presente, pues desde el día en que mi vista se posó en ti te he pertenecido y seré tu siervo hasta el fin del mundo

Spurius colgó aquella alhaja hecha de hueso alrededor del cuello de la chica y después de esto ambos volvieron a abrazarse hasta que el ruido de la puerta al abrirse y los gritos los hicieron separarse.

Ambos se miraban a los ojos temiendo al destino. En aquel momento con una sola mirada se dijeron tácitas promesas de amor eterno sin importar nada alrededor. En aquel instante se despidieron de la felicidad que juntos habían alcanzado por primera vez en sus vidas.

* * *

Os ha gustado? de verdad os ha gustado? pues por favor dejad un review ;) prometo agradecerlo mucho mucho y mandarte un edward esclavo jijiji xD


	2. Adiós

Crepusculo como todas sabemos no me pertenece, yo solo hago sufrir un poco a los personajes.

* * *

Adiós:

Tolomeo creyó que estallaría presa de la furia, sentía físicamente como el fuego de la rabia lo consumía, la llamarada de ira acababa, como la llamarada de la ira azotaba su cuerpo al contemplar semejante visión. Su esposa yacía desnuda al igual que su joven esclavo en el lecho de este.

Él le había consentido a la muchacha todos los caprichos imaginables, había intentado mimarla como a la joya de su corona y ella le pagaba retozando con un esclavo como una vulgar ramera. Se sentía ultrajado, humillado por un ser inferior como lo era un esclavo, lo habían deshonrado y su ego masculino, más grande que su redonda y abultada panza clamaba venganza.

Algo que escapaba al entendimiento de Tolomeo era que el amor no se puede comprar, no se consigue colmando de atenciones a la persona ansiada, surge o no surge. El cariño puede crecer con función a las atenciones que se le presten, pero el amor no es directamente proporcional a la cantidad monetaria que se esté dispuesto a pagar.

Los sentimientos al igual que un rosal pueden crecer si se los cuida y abona día a día llegando a dar lugar como en el caso del amor al florecimiento de nuevas vidas. Aunque el amor al igual que las rosas también en ocasiones produce espinas que pueden lastimar.

Tolomeo se dirigió hacia su esposa y tomándola por los largos cabellos la arrastró hasta una de las paredes donde había unas argollas a las que ató sus muñecas. La joven no pudo hacer más que gemir de dolor en respuesta a la violenta acción de su marido. Lloró al comprender las intenciones de su esposo, que tras encadenarla se dirigió hacia el esclavo

Su cuerpo desnudo luchaba por dejarse caer abatida, llorar, gritar, golpear a su marido por romper su burbuja de amor y magia. Quería echarle en cara muchas cosas, como él no había sido capaz de introducirse en su corazón, como debería haber rechazado casarse con una niña y disponer de su cuerpo como de mercancía…

Aún con tanto que decir, su cuerpo se negaba a mover un solo músculo, el miedo era palpable y se había adherido a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, haciendo que se viese sacudida por miles de escalofríos.

-Tú- dijo Tolomeo dirigiéndose a otro de sus esclavos que había entrado en la sala junto a él- toma esa cadena y átala alrededor de los tobillos de esta inmundicia

El esclavo, conocedor de la dureza de los castigos de Tolomeo se compadeció internamente de la suerte de su joven compañero. Corrió a obedecer y realizar su cometido antes de ganarse él también una buena ración de azotes.

Spurius permanecía impasible con el rostro frío, la mirada baja mostrando respeto, las manos a la espalda y apenas permitiéndose respirar. Tras atar sus pies y maniatarlo, Tolomeo decidió que lo azotaría colgado cabeza abajo para hacerlo sufrir en mayor medida.

A Spurius la incomoda posición no le atormentaba ni una cuarta parte de lo que lo hacía el simple hecho de pensar que con sus actos irreflexivos pudiese causar problemas a su amada Laetitia.

El señor tomó una pala de madera y se situó tras él dispuesto a golpearlo. Lanzó su brazo cogiendo impulso y lo dejó caer con todas sus fuerzas sobre el lomo del muchacho. El cuerpo de Spurius se sacudió en el aire pero la expresión de su rostro siguió transmitiendo la misma frialdad que hasta el momento, con los ojos cerrados apretando sus parpados con fuerza.

Otro golpe recayó sobre el desgraciado muchacho, otro y otro, un nuevo latigazo lastimó la dorada piel de su espalda.

Entre latigazo y latigazo Tolomeo creyó distinguir un brillo plateado entre los puños apretados del joven Spurius. Su mirada se dirigió involuntariamente a la muñeca de su mujer, donde ella solía llevar una pequeña cadena de plata, reliquia familiar. No encontró la joya sobre la pálida piel de Laetitia, ella se la había entregado, al igual que su alma, su corazón, su cuerpo y su ser por completo y voluntariamente.

Aquel nivel de entrega por parte de ella cuando él había tenido que tomar aquello que por derecho le pertenecía mediante la fuerza no hizo más que aumentar aquel negro sentimiento asentado dentro de su cuerpo.

Volvió a atacar el cuerpo del esclavo con más saña el joven comenzó a llorar en silenciosamente por el dolor, no quería que sufriera por él. Su espalda roja por los golpes comenzaba a adquirir en ciertos lugares un color amoratado, su rostro estaba rojo por el descenso de la sangre a la cabeza y se sentía mareado y un dolor punzante en su cerebro.

Escuchó llantos desde el lugar donde Laetitia, destrozada, contemplaba el espectáculo. Se revolvía intentando escapar de sus cadenas para detener el dolor de su Prometeo. Tanto estaba luchando que la piel de sus muñecas estaba irritada y comenzaba a sangrar.

-¿Que tienes entre las manos, esclavo? Suéltalo- ordenó Tolomeo dándole un pequeño respiro entre golpe y golpe

-Lo siento señor pero me no puedo hacer eso- respondió el muchacho con la voz quebrada por su tormento que no hacía más que comenzar

-¡Suéltalo, maldito infeliz!- golpeando esta vez con su puño desnudo el estomago del muchacho que contorsionó su rostro en una mueca mientras exclamaba un grito ahogado

-¡Basta, Tolomeo por favor! Te lo suplico. Detente, mi señor- Laetitia rogaba sin obtener respuesta alguna- fue mi culpa, yo lo seduje. Tan solo es un esclavo tratando de agradar a su ama

Sus lloros no hicieron más que acrecentar el odio de Tolomeo.

-Deja de llorar por él, repugnante meretriz. Tu turno llegará pronto- dicho esto Tolomeo se dirigió a una esquina de la habitación

Volvió a golpear la carne de la espalda de Spurius, retirando en ocasiones pedazos de piel . Gotas de sangre rodaban siguiendo el contorno de su cuerpo desnudo y sus gritos eran atronadores. Laetitia no podía detener sus lágrimas. Se sentía causante de aquel dolor pues debería haber rechazado al joven esclavo.

-No llores, perra sin sentimientos. Por cada lágrima que derrames por él recibirá diez golpes más. Si lo amas como parece serás capaz de detener tu llanto.

La chica intentaba calmarse para ahorrarle sufrimiento a su joven amado pero sus gritos desgarraban el alma de la joven, reiniciando de nuevo su plaño y a cada golpe se sentía más responsable de el próximo final de su gran amor. Tolomeo había descolgado a Spurius y ahora, sentado sobre su pecho le golpeaba una y otra vez el rostro, desfigurándoselo por completo. Este se sentía poco a poco más agotado, sin fuerzas ni siquiera para respirar, solo deseaba cerrar los ojos y trasladarse a su refugio, al final de su mente, en donde se encontraba arrullado entre los brazos de Laetitia y no le importaba lo que pasase con su cuerpo

-Tranquila mi amor, pues me duelen más tus lagrimas que el dolor físico. Las heridas del cuerpo curan y cicatrizan pero las del alma solo pueden cubrirse con parches que no las reparan completamente. No me importa nada si es por ti pues tu lo eres todo.-Las nauseas se apoderaban de él pero debía resistir por ella.

Un último puñetazo certero significó el derrumbamiento del universo de Laetitia, la extinción de la llama de la vida y el inicio del vuelo de un nuevo ángel. Todo quedó tranquilo. Negro. Silencio.

Tolomeo siguió golpeando hasta que sus brazos pesaron demasiado como para volver a levantarlos. Sentado sobre el cuerpo sin vida de su joven siervo, manchado de sangre, contempló a Laetitia y esta ya no sintió miedo, solo unas enormes ganas de morir y reunirse con Spurius.

-Mañana volverás con tu padre al agujero del que saliste, no seré el hazme reír de toda la ciudad. Disfruta tu última noche de vida pues cuando vuelvas allí será un infierno, o acaso no lo recuerdas, serás una fulana más. Tendrás todo lo que mereces- Dicho esto y tras desatarla, la dejó allí llorando su pena.

Ella se agarró al cuerpo inerte de su único amor derramando sobre este cada una de sus lágrimas. Besó sus labios, sus parpados, sus mejillas, su frente… pero él ya no reaccionaba, ya no estaba allí. Se había ido y a ella no le quedaba nada.

Tomó de entre sus manos la pequeña cadena de plata que se había negado a soltar en todo momento y la puso alrededor de la muñeca del joven esclavo. Tras esto arrastró su cuerpo hasta el lecho de paja y lo acostó y tomando una de las lámparas de aceite que iluminaban la estancia la derrumbó sobre el lugar, acurrucándose ella junto a su cuerpo.

Podríamos decir que el fuego del amor los consumió y no habría afirmación en el mundo más certera que esta. Laetitia abrazó a su amado aún a través de la muerte y tubo la certera esperanza de que habría un lugar mejor tras la muerte que ambos podrían compartir.

* * *

Vuestros p'edidos de esdward esclavos estan en camino si no llegan en 30 dias podeis mandar vuestras quejas al 6666, preguntad por la hija de satanás xD


	3. Reencuentro

**Crepúsculo no me pertenece como todas sabemos, pero yo me divierto infinitamente haciendo sufrir a los personajes muajajajja. Gracias por los reviews y las alertas, sois unos cielos. Besitos y espero que os encante el desenlace de la historia y no me querais matar.**

* * *

REENCUENTRO:

-Déjala tranquila- dijo la voz autoritaria de Edward

-Tranquilo tío, no sabía que era tuya- dijo aquel tío olía a destilería de wisky.

El muchacho, demasiado ebrio como para discutir se dio por vencido y soltando el agarre sobre el brazo de la muchacha, se dirigió de nuevo hacia la barra. Sabía que en una pelea contra aquel individuo de cabello broncíneo no tendría nada que hacer. Se sentó en el taburete y siguió alcoholizándose, intentando apagar el fuego que ardía en su cuerpo mediante la bebida. De no haber aparecido aquel tipo de cuerpo fibrado y un cierto aire oscuro y amenazante, como de alma en pena, la castaña habría calentado su cama aquella noche.

Isabella temblaba de miedo. Cuando momentos antes había estado bailando en el centro de la pista del bar no imaginaba que se arrepentiría tanto. Un joven demasiado pasado de copas se había acercado a ella y tomándola por la cintura había comenzado a manosearla. Le había resultado tan desagradable que rápidamente intentó apartarse pero el chico había retenido su brazo con fuerza mientras el resto de personas alrededor reían y contemplaban la escena sin hacer nada. Hasta que llegó él.

Sus miradas se unieron cuando el joven de cabellos desordenados de un color rojizo cobre, se acercó a ella que miraba el suelo fijamente y le levantó el mentón con su mano. Él sonrió en un intento de reconfortarla pero cuando cayó en aquel profundo pozo chocolate que eran sus ojos se le olvidó todo. Sus orbes dorados no podían despegarse de la atrayente mirada que le hipnotizaba. Bella estaba como hechizada por aquel dorado caramelo tan hermoso y extraño que conformaba los ojos del chico.

Realmente extraño, dos personas que no se habían visto nunca pero parecían conocerse. Algo en Bella lo hacía querer acercarse más a ella, besarla, abrazarla y hacerle el amor. Isabella, que se había estando reservando para alguien especial, sentía que el hombre por el que había estado esperando tanto tiempo por fin había llegado. Sin ningún contacto físico una chispa eléctrica surgió entre ellos.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa?- le preguntó Edward a Bella

-Te lo agradecería mucho- respondió ella sin ningunas ganas de separarse del muchacho.

Ambos salieron del bar rumbo a casa de la chica. Roma era una ciudad preciosa como para volver caminando a casa en una noche de verano bien iluminada.

Algo en la cabeza de ambos había hecho click en el bar, sabían que no podían separarse y que sin haber cruzado palabra ya se pertenecían el uno al otro. Había algo en la otra persona que los hacía sentirse en el lugar indicado.

Bella analizó mentalmente al chico que caminaba a su lado. Su cabello cobrizo desordenado caía sobre sus ojos dorados enmarcados en tupidas pestañas. Su cuerpo era fuerte y atlético bajo la camisa y una chaqueta de cuero negro. Era un chico realmente atractivo y el aura de misterio que poseía, lejos de intimidarla la intrigaba aún más. Si a lo largo de esta vida hubiese conocido a alguien así lo recordaría. Además, ese extraño sentimiento que la atraía hacia él como las moscas van a la miel, no hacía más que acrecentar su curiosidad. Aunque ella no tenía ni idea no se trataba solo del vínculo que la había unido a él en su vida pasada, también participaba el echo de que él fuese un ser mitológico, un depredador natural y aquella era una de sus armas.

Sin saber porque su mirada recayó en una pequeña pulsera de plata que el joven llevaba en la muñeca y su corazón pareció detenerse, no comprendía porque pero sabía que aquel hecho era tremendamente importante. Sus manos aferraron el amuleto que ella llevaba al cuello en un acto inconsciente.

Pronto llegaron a un portal, junto al que Bella se detuvo, su destino.

Destino, bonita palabra pensó Edward. Tenía tantos significados… Un destino era el final de un camino pero también se llamaba destino a aquella extraña fuerza que lo había arrastrado esa noche a aquel antro, la que le había hecho alejar al tipo que la molestaba y mirarla a los ojos para en ese mismo momento sentir un extraño calor recorrer su corazón. Si era el destino el que los había unido aquella noche ¿quién era el para contrariarlo?

En un intento desesperado de retenerla unos minutos más, o al menos poder memorizar de ella algo más que sus ojos marrones, llevó su mano a la mejilla de la chica y con su pulgar la acarició lentamente. Ante aquel roce ella cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar.

Edward, un poco más alto que Bella, bajó un poco la cabeza, recorrió el paso que los separaba con demasiada lentitud y depositó lentamente sus labios sobre los de ella. La sensación de calidez interior que antes había embargado al vampiro pareció esparcirse por el cuerpo de Bella a través de sus labios. No tenía nada que ver con el calor sexual, si no más bien con una ternura infinita, capaz de traspasar barreras.

Aquel beso era como la confirmación de que estaban hechos el uno para el otro, sus labios, moviéndose lenta y dulcemente, encajaban y se amoldaban a la perfección. Edward no tardó en necesitar más de ella, así que delineando su labio inferior con la punta de su lengua pidió permiso para adentrarse en la boca de la chica. En el momento en que las lenguas de ambos entraron en contacto las falsas apariencias volaron por la ventana y se reveló lo que verdaderamente el destino les había deparado. Se les había concedido otra oportunidad.

Ella pasó los brazos por detrás del cuello de él y aferrándose a los rizos de su nuca lo acercó más, profundizando el beso y volviéndolo algo más pasional. Sus lenguas se movían ávidas, habían estado separados demasiado tiempo y no sabían si esta vez conseguirían que nadie los volviese a separar, se necesitaban como si no hubiese mañana. En el momento que se fueron quedando sin aire se retiraron y se quedaron mirando a los ojos, la confusión había desaparecido, ahora solo existía la comprensión y el ansia.

-No sabes cuanto me ha costado de encontrarte, Laetitia- Susurró el joven al que ahora ella miraba con nuevos ojos

-He estado muy perdida sin ti, mi querido Spurius- respondió ella mientras acariciaba los suaves mechones de pelo que caían sobre los ojos del joven moreno

Siglos atrás, Venus y Artemisa, conmovidas por el gran amor que existía entre ambos, y viendo como habían sido separados de forma cruel, se apiadaron de ellos y decidieron compensarlos por el dolor que Tolomeo les había inflingido. De esta forma, sus almas fueron ocupando diferentes cuerpos, siempre latentes, a la espera de reencontrarse en algún momento y lugar en el que les fuese permitido amarse hasta la muerte, de la misma forma que lo hicieron antaño.

A trompicones subieron por las escaleras de casa de la chica y mientras ella intentaba abrir la puerta él no dejaba de regalarle tiernos besos por el cuello, la clavícula… Cuando sus dientes acariciaron de forma suave el lóbulo de la oreja de la chica creyó que las piernas de ella se derretirían. Deseó poder morderla, poder convertirla en un ser tan resistente como él, algo que pudiese durar a través del tiempo. Su sangre le llamaba, la garganta le había ardido desde que entró en aquel maldito bar y entre el olor a sudor y los cuerpos retorciéndose al son de la música la olió, pero nunca le haría daño, ni por un segundo la idea de beber su sangre había pasado por su cabeza. Escuchó un leve jadeo mientras conseguía abrir la puerta y ambos caían al interior de la vivienda.

La necesidad física por unirse no significaba ni una cuarta parte de la de sus almas, había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez.

Tirados en el suelo de la entrada, cerraron la puerta con el pie. Edward, que se encontraba sobre Bella, comenzó por desabrochar los botones de la blusa roja que ella vestía, de forma terriblemente lenta, rozando su piel a través del fino tejido de la prenda. La respiración de la chica era agitada y esto hacía que sus pechos subiesen y bajasen ante la mirada atenta y llameante de pasión de Edward.

El chico se acercó y poco a poco fue besando la piel que quedaba descubierta, sus hombros, su garganta, de vez en cuando lo acompañaba de algún pequeño lametón. Debía ser delicado si no quería hacerle daño o que las consecuencias de sus actos llegasen a ser funestas para ella. Bella poseía otro cuerpo pero su piel seguía sabiendo como antes, pensó, al igual que el parecido físico con su vida anterior era notorio.

Isabella se deshizo rápidamente de la chaqueta negra del muchacho y de un tirón abrió la camisa, haciendo que los botones salieran disparados en diferentes direcciones. Comenzó a acariciar con sus manos frías cada una de las líneas del musculado abdomen del muchacho. Él, que había dejado el busto de la chica al descubierto sentía pequeños escalofríos aunque no sabía si por la anticipación de verla tan expuesta a él o por la sensación de sus manitas heladas paseando por su cuerpo. Rió para sus adentros, era extraño que él sintiese frías las manos de la joven humana, tal vez se debería al calor interior que lo abrasaba.

Ahuecó con las manos los cálidos y tiernos pechos de la joven y con sus labios atacó los de ella, saboreando de nuevo su saliva, acariciando cada rincón de su boca con su lengua, intentando controlar a su monstruo interior.

Bella sentía como su amado crecía sobre su estomago, las caricias que le estaba proporcionando estaban surgiendo efecto. Repasó el contorno de aquellos fuertes brazos con las manos, cada centímetro de su espalda hasta acabar agarrándolo por los glúteos duros como rocas.

Se sentía mojada, sus pezones erguidos por el contacto de la lengua y las manos de Edward y su respiración irregular y agitada, su calor interno era insoportable. Deslizó una de sus manos al pantalón del chico y tras desatarlo lo retiró. Rodó sobre el cuerpo de él y terminó sentada a horcajadas sobre su bajo vientre. Mordió suavemente la garganta del chico haciendo que este jadease de placer. Fue descendiendo poco a poco, lamiendo cada poro del pecho de Edward, deteniéndose en los sonrosados pezones que mordió con cuidado.

Él la agarró por las caderas y la hizo moverse en movimientos circulares, friccionando así sus sexos a través de las prendas interiores que aún los cubrían.

Bella fue bajando poco a poco con sus caricias, trazando pequeños círculos con la lengua sobre su estomago, jugando con su ombligo distraídamente, hasta encontrarse con la goma del boxer. La tomó entre los dientes y fue bajando, rozando con su pequeña nariz la extensión del chico.

El muchacho no dejaba de suspirar, y el hecho de sentir los endurecidos pechos de ella rozar cada parte de su anatomía no hacía sino enloquecerlo un poco más. Una vez desnudo las palabras que ella le dedicó sonaron como música:

-Te necesito ya- susurró entre beso y beso que daba a su miembro- ya me has hecho esperar demasiado mi amor.

No se lo pensó más, había perdido el autocontrol. Rodando sobre ella le quitó el culote negro y la minifalda que aún conservaba y se posicionó en su entrada que sintió estrecha, calida y húmeda. Se hundió en ella de una sola estocada, sujetándole con fuerza las manos, en el mismo instante se arrepintió de la ferocidad que había mostrado, pues sintió romperse algo que le había impedido el paso y, cuando contempló el rostro de Laetitia, éste tenía una mueca de dolor. Sus muñecas mostraban ya las líneas rojas que habían causado los dedos de él sobre su piel. Jamás había mantenido relaciones con ninguna humana en su nueva vida, estos eran los riesgos que nunca antes había querido asumir.

Dos lagrimas descendían por las mejillas de la muchacha que se mordía el labio para no gritar de dolor. Era su primera vez, había estado aguardando solamente para él y, si tenía que soportar dolor, no le importaba con tal de poder abrazarlo de nuevo.

Edward se congeló sobre ella. Estaba haciendo llorar a un ángel, su ángel.

- Lo siento, lo siento tanto…- dijo antes de atrapar con sus labios las lágrimas de la chica-. No quería causarte más daño.

-Edward, mírame bien- dijo ella sujetando su rostro entre sus manos- te pertenezco, mi cuerpo, mis lágrimas… todo. Esto es algo normal y no me importa siempre que sea contigo. No es nada comparado con lo que me dolió perderte.

Él la besó con ternura, amor, pasión, sentimientos tan profundos que las palabras no alcanzan a describir. Cuando se retiró para tomar aire la miro unos segundos a los ojos esperando que lo autorizase a seguir. Ella afirmó levemente y comenzaron a moverse al compás.

Tras los primeros segundos de dolor, Bella comenzó a experimentar un placer insospechado. No se trataba sólo de placer físico, sino del que va acompañado de la alegría más inmensa del mundo, el que va acompañado de la certeza de haber recuperado la vida, pues él era su vida.

Con esta idea en la cabeza enlazó sus brazos alrededor del muchacho y lo abrazó por las caderas también con sus piernas, arañando en algunas partes su espalda con los tacones.

-Te amo- gemía Edward con cada nueva penetración.

-No más que yo- respondió ella al borde del orgasmo.

Ambos se fundieron en un último beso mientras se derramaban a la vez.

Quedaron así, inmóviles sobre el suelo un rato aún. La cabeza de Edward reposaba apoyada sobre el pecho de Bella mientras escuchaba los latidos de su corazón aún desbocado; sus cuerpos unidos y sus almas fundidas en un abrazo.

-Desearía permanecer así por toda la eternidad -dijo ella.

-Una eternidad es mucho, aunque yo no podría seguir viviéndola sin ti- respondió el joven suspirando.

-Los de vuestra especie…

-¿Lo sabías? Lo sabías y aún así aquí estas, junto a un monstruo

-No podrías ser jamás un monstruo- afirmó ella tan segura de la oración como de que la tierra era redonda

-Mi alma está condenada- la voz de Edward sonaba apenada

-Entonces yo deseo ser condenada. Deseo ser como tu, pasar el resto de mis días junto a ti. Nunca vuelvas a dejarme, no vuelvas a alejarte de mi- espetó ella de forma autoritaria.

-¿Me lo estás ordenando?- preguntó el con un deje pícaro en la voz intentando restarle importancia a su muerte.

-No, te lo estoy suplicando- y dicho esto volvieron a unirse en uno de esos besos en los que sus almas se rozaban de nuevo.

* * *

**Os ha gustado? he os ha gustado? (AmmI sentadita en el sofá da saltitos inquietos y palmaditas) si os ha gustado dadle al botoncito sexy!! prometo que los edwards que encargasteis están a punto de llegar y si aún no has pedido el tuyo... a que esperas!! xD**


End file.
